


Save me

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Series: Lost Moments [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Suffering, Book!Malec, Falling In Love, M/M, Magnus Saving Alec, Malec kinda fluff?, Missing Scene, lost moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Alec's POV on his injury caused by Abaddon, when Magnus comes to the Institute to heal him at the end of City of Bones. Short Malec One-shot. [Loosely based on Alec's words on "Kissed"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 28/07/2015, revamped today, because it was dreadful xD (It's not perfect now either, but still; it's a bit better than before...)

The Darkness took him…

When he came to again, he immediately wished he hadn't. He opened his blue eyes but no matter how many times he frantically blinked panicking, he only saw black. If it wasn't for the excruciating pain caused by the demon poison bubbling inside his veins burning him from the inside like acid and the way his chest felt like it'd been torn to ribbons, maybe he'd think he was just dreaming.

But that wasn't the case. Alec was fully aware you can't feel pain in dreams and in that moment, **_all_** he felt was pain.

 _'I'm dying…'_ He thought.  _'That's it… Can I… At least say goodbye?"_

He tried calling for them; for Izzy, Jace, even his parents, but paralyzed from the poison, he couldn't move at all. And then, he felt an unfamiliar, but cool and soothing hand touching his forehead gently, somehow easing the burning in his veins and calming him down. He exhaled, relaxing momentary, his eyes falling closed again and behind his eyelids, he saw a blue light.

_'Am I dead already? Who-'_

"Alexander…" A silky voice whispered close to him disrupting his thoughts.

Even though he'd only met him once, there was no way he could forget this beautiful voice and the even more beautiful Warlock it belonged to. And those enchanting eyes… He remembered everything. But realisation only brought confusion.

 ** _'Magnus_** _?'_ He wondered absently, his mind hazy from the pain and poison.  _'Why would he be here? Why would he help me?'_

"Shh…" The man crooned, another cool hand touching his face. "Hush blue-eyes, you're going to be fine…"

 _'What?'_ Magnus' soft spoken words only confused him more _,_ but before he could think about it, another wave of pain hit him and he gasped, realizing as the breath was knocked out of his chest, that he'd been talking, still asking for the others.

"Relax…" The voice whispered again and as the pain subsided a little he could tell it was closer now. He could even feel the Warlock's hot breath on his ear as he soothed; "Sleep sweetheart… I'm going to fix you…"

The blue light shone through his closed eyes again, and then oblivion claimed him.

**~○~**

Alec opened his eyes once more, waking up from a dreamless sleep. Everything was blurry, but gradually his vision returned and he saw Magnus leaning over him, felt his hands gently tracing patterns on his chest, blue sparks flying from the edge of his fingers.  _'Oh… so that was the light I saw…'_ He thought surprised, as he noticed the sparks didn't seem to burn him, but instead wherever they touched, they took the pain away little by little.

Even Magnus' magic couldn't work miracles though, and suddenly a stab of pain shot through him and he screamed, his hand reflexively searching for something to grab for support. Magnus offered him his hand and Alec gripped his wrist gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming again, his body convulsing violently.

"It hurts…" He whimpered unable to help himself, and immediately felt the Warlock's other hand on his forehead, and his voice nearby once more, soothing him.

"Shh… I know… Hang in there Angel, it's going to be over soon… It's okay… Hush…" The sound of his voice calmed him down and he wondered absently if he had used another spell on him.

The Warlock's free hand left his forehead and the sparks returned, patching up his torn skin and fixing his fractured bones. After what seemed like hours, the pain subsided more and he realized he was still gripping the Warlock's arm like his life depended on it. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he knew he should let go, but he found himself unwilling to.

He wanted to say,  _"Please don't go yet… Don't leave me alone…"_  and in his daze, maybe he did, because Magnus made no move to leave, but instead sat down beside him, not taking his hand away either.

**~○~**

Hours passed and they just stayed like that, Alec still gripping his wrist like a lifeline, and Magnus looking at him, smiling softly, not saying a thing.

The sun rose, its golden rays streaming through the window, falling on the Warlock's face, giving his already golden skin an ethereal hue and bringing out the flecks of gold in his emerald eyes, making them shine.

 _'He's so beautiful…'_ Alec thought as Magnus reached out with his free hand, pushing a lock of black hair away from his eyes, and gently brushing his fingers over his cheek. Surprised by his own thoughts, the Nephilim found himself wishing Magnus would keep touching him. His fingers were so warm, dancing softly over his skin in a way no one had ever touched him before, the gentle touch, both comforting and relaxing at once…

Now that the pain was gone, exhaustion swiftly caught up with him and he started drifting away, his blue eyes closing against his will. Stubbornly he forced them open again wishing to take one more look at Magnus who was still smiling softly at him, his beautiful cat-eyes full of fondness.

 _'Why…?'_ The Shadowhunter's thoughts were a jumbled mess, fuzzy as sleep was taking over him. He opened his closing eyes again and saw Magnus leaning over him.

"Stubborn Nephilim…" He whispered, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Rest…"

 _'I'm not stubborn!'_ Alec tried to speak but failed, every part of his body feeling like lead. He fought against it, willing it to stay awake but he couldn't do it anymore as sleep claimed his senses one by one.

Feeling disconnected from his body, he vaguely felt Magnus' fingers, gently prying open his death grip on his wrist.  _'Wait…'_

"No…" He managed to whimper and heard the Warlock chuckle in response.  _'Don't go…'_  He thought.  _'I haven't…' **"thanked you yet."**_ Was what he meant to say, but then he felt the Warlock's lips on his forehead, and his already hazy thoughts were shattered completely.

"Sleep…" Magnus whispered, his voice sweet and warm, and unable to hold on any longer, Alec finally let the Darkness consume him once more.

 


End file.
